


a full life

by ArgylePirateWD



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Eggpreg, Masturbation, Other, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/pseuds/ArgylePirateWD
Summary: The eggs filled him completely...





	a full life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).

He could've easily spent the rest of his life like this.

The eggs filled him completely, three firm and heavy weights nestled within his growing belly. Heat pulsed from within them, gentle proof of growing life from the tiny dragons inside. Someday soon, one would be _his_ dragon, majestic and proud. He liked to think it would be the middle one, the one that moved the most, always testing the limits of its expanding and hardening shell.

He rubbed his belly, shifting the eggs, and, oh, that felt _amazing_. The whole experience was pleasurable, but when he touched his abdomen, it became transcendent. Something about nurturing the growing spawn, he'd read. Touching them released chemicals from their protective sac, sending jolts of electric need and want and _good_ radiating from gut to cock. So he explored the gravid swell, sliding his hands over the drum taut skin, pulse racing and breath quickening with the steady movement of his rough palms over smooth and heated flesh. He was getting bigger—he could _feel_ it, the gradual expansion of his middle easily noticeable beneath his palms.

Gods, even with so few eggs, he felt decadent, _obscene_, heavy and full to what he'd once thought would be the limit but was just the beginning. He moaned freely, not bothering to suppress the signs of his arousal, not bothering to resist enjoying the shape of his new body, the feeling of carrying three beings more precious than jewels, the sheer pleasure of his own simple touch. He'd never imagined just rubbing his belly could feel like this, that it could somehow be better than stroking his cock, than being fucked hard by the dragon's massive length.

He was so big—comically big. He'd swelled to such immense proportions that it was hard to imagine growing any bigger. How would these things come out, he wondered. Oh, he knew _how_, of course, but it was hard to comprehend the reality of the birth. And truth be told, he didn't want to. He wanted to stay like this forever, filled beyond reason with eggs, savoring the whole experience until he came and came and came hot and wet against his skin just from touching his belly.

And maybe he would.


End file.
